hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Administrator
The Hypixel Server has three main staff ranks, Administrators , Moderators and Helpers. Each rank is assigned to a particular set of jobs through out the server. In this page we focus on the Administrator rank which is entitled to 6 main jobs which are Developers, Staff Managers, Content Managers, BuildTeam Managers/Admins, Elite Team Admins & Store Managers. Each job has atleast 3 - 10 Admins in that job. The Hypixel Administration has over 50 admins in it! And more administrators are constantly being reviewed and accepted/declined (During times when they need Administrators). Below you will find a list of most of the Hypixel Administrators, please keep in mind that it is hard to keep track of all admins on the network. Let us know if we need to add or remove any though! Current Administrators Owners * Hypixel '- Founder * '''Rezzus '- Owner Development Team * 'AgentKid '- Lead Network Developer * 'CryptKeeper '- Network Developer * 'Thorlon '- Network Developer * 'Plancke '- Network Developer * 'Hcherndon '- Network Engineer / R&D Development Team * 'codename_B '- Lead Minigame Developer * 'PixelBaker '- Minigame Developer * 'aPunch '- Minigame Developer * '''ctd - Minigame Developer * DeprecatedNether - Minigame Developer * Jayavarmen '- Minigame Developer * '''ZeroErrors '- Minigame Developer * '''Zumulus - Minigame Developer * Rogue '- Minigame Developer * '''Nitroholic_ '- Minigame Developer * '''darkaceness - Minigame Developer * OrangeMarshall - Minigame Developer Graphics Team * Xael_Thomas '- Lead Artist/3D Modeler * '''Dr. Artist '- Artist Management Team * '''JamieTheGeek - Staff Manager * Luckykessie '- Staff Manager * '''tomcatEvE '- Staff Manager Management Team * 'mooTV '- Content Manager * T'actful '- Content Manager Management Team * 'NoxyD '- Operations Manager '''WIP -- Finishing soon! * AgentK (Systems Developer) * codename_b (Game Developer) * CryptKeeper (Systems Developer) * ctd (Game Developer) * DeprecatedNether (Game Developer) * Dr. Artist (Designer) * Hcherndon (Systems Developer) * iiSwappy (Owner) * hypixel (Founder | Owner) * JamieTheGeek (Staff Management) * Jayavarmen (Game Developer) * LyallPD (Store Manager) * mooTV (Content Manager) * PixelBaker (Server Manager | Staff Management) * Plancke (Game Developer) * YoYo11332 (Game Developer) * PxlPanda (Site Developer) * Rezzus (Owner) * Riari (Unknown) * Rogue (Minigame Developer) * Silky (Minigame Developer) * Sphax (Creative Designer) * Thorlon (Systems Developer) * tomcatEvE (Staff Management) * NoxyD (Server Manager | Operations Manager) * Xael (Designer) * Zanflango (Minigame Developer) * ZeroErrors (Java Developer) * Zumulus (Game Developer) * oBuckWild(Plugin Developer) * Dctr (Minigame ~ System Developer | HPC Management) * TreeOfWizdom (Unknown) * Deathstrafe (BSG Owner) * OrangeMarshall (Java Developer) * LuckyKessie (Staff Management) * Roddan (Unknown) * Nitroholic_ (Minigame Developer) * Tactful (Build Manager/Minigame Developer) * Vinny8Ball (Build Manager) * LegitModern (Language/Systems Manager) * darkaceness (Build/Map Manager) Retired Administrators *'Amico (Miniame Developer)' - Stepped down to become an ICT teacher in a secondary school - Liverpool. *'Minikloon (Minigame Developer)' - Stepped down to work for another server. *'Neonmaster (Minigame Developer)' - Forced to resign - fired. *'Kevinkool (Head of Staff)' - Forced to resign due to child molestation allegations Category:Staff